goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Baxter-Murkekow Scandal
The information you see on this page is the accountant of a fictional event that has to do with REAL users and their own creations. Anything you see on this page did not happen in the world or on the internet. Defamation was not intended. No real life examples please! If you have any questions or concerns regarding this page, talk to The FunEditor4 and caroline0204. '''The Baxter-Murkekow Scandal '''is a short incident that took place on December 7, 2012 at the Los Angeles High School. This exact event was shown and mentioned in The FunEditor4's Brian videos, which is based on adamkleinschmidt2003's original series. It was first introduced in the newer episodes of the Jeremy series from Memy9909, but was later redone on January 4, 2013 when The FunEditor4 incorporated the idea in the Brian series from adamkleinschmidt2003. It was inspired and depicted by the crimes committed by Memy9909. Prelude 5:34am: After Baxter arrived at the Los Angeles High School for nightguard duties, Memy9909, DrewAndMario, and Carsonsfanclub knocked Baxter out and escorted him to the boy's restroom, where they will put him on some unknown mind-controlling drug. The Incident 12:30pm: Memy9909 gives Baxter orders to beat up Baxter's closest friend, Murkekow. He beats him up, injures his leg, and walks away. Eric and Princess Denise have witnessed all this with their own eyes. Denise ran out of the hallways with sheer disbelief. 2:08pm: Princess Denise and Baxter argued with one another in another side of the campus about what happened to Murkekow. Knowing that he would not admit the fact that he did it and is making excuses, Princess Denise broke up with Baxter and "x-marked" him. Baxter kept on going and going trying to say he did not do it, and was told that he is banished from coming to her house. Then Baxter said in reply, "Alright. Fine! I will go away. Just tell your parents where I am going. I will never see you and your friends again." Baxter then walks away from her. All heartbroken, Princess Denise bursts into tears. Weeks later, she would meet with Brian and fall in love with him. Aftermath This overall incident became so significant, that it divided all of the students in LA High School. Some claim that Baxter has beat Murkekow up all by himself, while others say it would be too out of character for him to commit such acts. Baxter and Murkekow were all split in terms of their long-running friendship and have created their own teams (The Bullying and Anti-Bullying team). A civil war was about to spark. A small band of users led by a fresh face in GoAnimate City, FunEditor4, went to investigate the problem on behalf of federal law and took temporary role . Investigation closed a couple of months later after FunEditor4 looked at the security cameras from December 12, 2012. He saw Memy and his friends dragging Baxter into the bathroom. He even witnessed Memy himself taking out the drug our of one of his backpockets. The principal emailed this problem to the two different bullying teams and the small band of users about what has really happened. Jack Walters forwarded some extra information based on what Baxter said a few minutes later. Baxter was forgiven by his dad and uncle, and Memy9909 got grounded for causing all of this. Days later, Memy's room would be investigated by two troops, who snuck into the house and discovered two doses of the drug used to manipulate Baxter on the top of the cabinet in his closet. The name and the elements in this drug, to this day, is unconfirmed but is considered hazardous for the human brain. It has been considered to be a mind-control drug. The next month, Baxter talked to Princess Denise about all of this at a bus stop. Guilty for her actions, Denise apologized to Baxter, and they reunited with one another. Brian and Denise broke up with one another following the reunion. A day later, Kayla completely divorced Memy9909 with so much rage after discovering the truth behind him. He reunited with Brian as a result. A week later, Memy9909, DrewAndMario, and carsonsfanclub got arrested for arrested for assault and possession of illegal drugs. Trivia The critical reception of this concept was mixed to negative. Videos were made to try to solve the situation by simply reuniting the two without such reason. Category:Events Category:Story arcs